Azrael Michaelis Winter
Azrael Michaelis Winter is the Arknangel of Salvation and Redemption, as well as the brother to Uriel Alexander Winter and Elizabeth Winter. He is a minor character in Michael's Camera Season 2, the eventual main protagonist of Michael's Camera Season 3 and Solar's Crimson, and a recurring character in AcryfromWinter. Story Background Michaelis Spades grew up in a foster home after his parents, Marcus and Mary Winter, were murdered. While he grew up without any friends, Michaelis did meet and develop a love interest in a boy named Mark. In time, he started seeing a therapist by the name of Dr. Kestler, who had him start recording logs of his dreams as part of his therapy. At some point in his early life, Michaelis became attached to a being known as Xerex Storn, who intended to use his body as a vessel. Xerex began taking over Michaelis's body, and apparently murdered Mark during one of these sessions (as he had plans for Michaelis and considered romantic affections to be a distraction). On the day his timeline underwent its apocalypse, Michaelis allegedly had a confrontation with his brother, Alex (who was apparently threatening to kill their sister, Elizabeth). What happened next is uncertain; however, it is known that he and Alex shot one another, and that at the moment the bullet struck Michaelis, their timeline died. Michaelis found himself in the void outside his broken timeline, where he encountered both Ellpagg and Xerex. Xerex attempted to seize control of Michaelis's body; however, Michaelis's data was able to fight back and overcome the being. After Michaelis and Xerex converged, Ellpagg, his mentor, took him back to before the start of existence. Michaelis was sequestered in a lighthouse-like tower, where he was left to watch the history of the Arkn unfold (while undergoing training and occasionally running missions for Ellpagg). Eventually, he emerged from his tower and began interacting with other beings. He began using his powers to enter the Infernous and free the Arkn and Dekn(and some humans) who had overstayed their time in the realm. Michael's Camera Azrael was first revealed on the eve of the first May 15 catastrophe, taking over the body of Michael Knight. On the day of the event itself, Azrael took the place of Michael in front of The Carver; claiming to be a "Fallen Hethe", Azrael shot The Carver's vessel, Luke Anton, causing The Carver to be pushed back into the Infernous. Following this, his next appearance was right after Michael's second relapse, turning up to rescue Michael from the Infernous. During this appearance, Azrael formally introduced himself, revealing that he is a version of Michael Knight from an alternate reality and the Arknangel of Redemption and Salvation. He was also revealed to be in possession of a Brosalvic orb. After Michael is taken by The Carver as a vessel, Azrael takes the camera and proceeds to attempt to continue what Michael was doing. After failing to hunt down Crow and getting stabbed, he ends up in the Infernous, where he meets Tourguide Michael, a variant of Michael with a rabbit mask, and a Michael seemingly glued to the toilet. Afterwards, he encounters The Carver, who proceeds to beat the living shit out of Azrael in order to deliver the message that he is coming back, and nobody will be able to stop him. Afterwards, Azrael is let out and attempts to get Raziel and Uriel's help with the situation, but finds they are busy. Later, Azrael learns from Raphael that Tobias has been killed and is in the Infernous so he makes a deal to let Xerex out if he can go in and save Toby. After going in, Azrael encounters Ambriel and pulls her out, but loses the rest of his power when pulling Tobias out because of this. Here, Azrael is tormented personally by the Carver, and is broken mentally, to the point of killing Michael Knight. Following this, after ranting and raving for a bit, Azrael decides to put down Michael's camera and go rescue the Michaels he encountered in the Infernous, starting with the Tourguide. He is last seen summoning a set of armor created from fragments of Ellpagg's clothing and walking away. Solar's Crimson When we meet Azrael again in Solar's Crimson, he is still trapped in the Infernous. Due to a combination of PTSD and the power of the Infernous, he has seemingly lost his memories of his life as an Arknangel, believing himself to still be the human Michaelis Winter. Appearance When armored, Azrael dresses something like a cowboy, with a black vest, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. The vest is buttoned, but the white shirt seems to be lazily put on, with the collar never in place. In addition to this, Azrael's right arm seems to always be either damaged, bandaged, or covered up. Aside from the arm-wear, Azrael wears the combination of a Lurker's mask and a cowboy hat when going into battle. When casually dressed, he sports the navy and gray hoodie-vest given to him by Mark, a white tee-shirt, and black pants or gray sweatpants. Sometimes, he combines the two looks, wearing the dress pants and waistcoat with the tee-shirt. Gallery AzraelMay15.png|Azrael posing as "Edgar Kharon". AzraelMaskless.png|Azrael as he appears without the Lurker Mask. Trivia * He is one of eight known Arknangels. The others being his brother, Uriel Alexander Winter, as well as Lucifer Anton, Raphael Tobit Kestler, Gabriel Raziel Holden, Ambriel, Raguel, and Ellpagg. * Michaelis's boyfriend, Mark, is confirmed by the character's creator to be an alternate timeline version of Gabriel ''Markus ''Holden. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Good Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Angels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Telekinetics Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mysterious Category:Western Heroes Category:Male Category:Death Gods Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Defectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks